


金色花

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 那木兰没有香气，摆在Spock的桌子上，永远不曾谢过。





	金色花

**Author's Note:**

> 无差短打。  
> 给一位朋友的谢礼，之前的中篇，每次更新都私信我长评，让我不知道该如何感谢她。

那是Kirk离开那年的春天，早春的天气远远说不上暖和，只穿着教官制服的话，便会多少感觉到一股扑面而来的寒意。精进号的舰长Sulu执行完新一期的任务，刚好回到旧金山，便不忘回学院里来看他。他负责的课简单，只是宇宙生物学，学生们也多是乖孩子，没人在他的课上生过事。他除了备备课，批改学生们的作业，设计设计试卷以外，实在是无事可做。所以Sulu说要来看他，他便迎到了学院门口。

也就是从那个角度，他第一次看到了那株木兰。

那树本来便长在Spock办公室的窗子外，不高，目测也只有3米出头，树皮是常见的深灰，微微开裂出了几条缝。它本不至引起瓦肯人的注意。但偏偏那天，好巧不巧的，它开出了一个金色的花苞。似放而未放地，静静地悬挂在树的枝头。

Spock微微收住了脚，不自觉地往上面多看了几眼。于是向来细心又伶俐的Sulu便也看了看，说：“是木兰啊。”

“木兰，”瓦肯人微微顿了顿，“我以为只有白色的一种。”

“许是印度来的，他们那儿有种叫瞻波伽的树，专开金黄色的花，是他们的圣书。泰戈尔您知道吗，专门写过一首诗给它，叫《金色花》的。”

Spock没有听说过泰戈尔，于是日本人就零零碎碎地讲了点他还记得的事。大抵是亚洲第一个得了世界性文学奖的人，所以几百年过去了，亚洲的学校还是回提起他。

“诗本身我也不记得了，大概就是说些什么，孩子变成金色的花，在高枝上摇摆，在新叶上跳舞，静静地看着工作的人，悄悄地将影子洒在对方书本上读到的地方，像是这样的话。”Sulu又望了望那一株，“只是旧金山的气候实在是不适合种它……本该是早春时节，白花满树，艳丽芳香的，但看这树的样子，也不知道到底今年能开出几朵来。”

Sulu说的倒也是实话。事后Spock又问了问学院专门管理庭院景观的负责人，对方回忆了片刻后告诉他，那是冬天时候刚从印度移植来的木兰，“可惜水土不大合适，长得不好，同批的都没能熬过冬，以后大概也不会种新的。”

于是从那以后，Spock每天开始工作前，都要先花上几分钟，打量一下办公室外那株孤零零的木兰。金色的花苞刚巧不巧地递到了他的窗前，一阵轻风吹来，还微微地颤动。第二天的时候，它还长出了几个相似的骨朵儿，然而一场暴风雨后，又全都落了，只剩下原先的一朵，还在不屈不挠地朝着Spock的窗子伸来。

它准熬不过今天，每天Spock看到它都会想。树本身已有枯黑之象，况且就算开了花又能怎样，在旧金山，它是唯一一朵瞻波伽，金色的花，没有蜂或是甲虫能给它授粉。不授粉，到了八、九月的时候便不会有种子。结不出种子的花，便是开了，在逻辑上也是没有用处的。心里这么想着，Spock却还是经常要看一看它，再后来，工作以外的时间，他便常常地盯着那花发起呆来。

他目前的状况不适合回到军队服役，或登上星舰离开地球太远。医生们都这么劝他，失去链接伴侣的瓦肯人，在一到两年内会极易遭遇突发性的情感闪回，需要被特别地看护与照料。这也是为什么学院只让他做最简单的工作。虽然他自己心里是觉得，没有了Jim，日子只是照样要过的。但既然是将军们的好意，医生又严令他不得登舰，几番抗议都不管用，他只好慢慢适应这有些闲散的生活。

倒也没什么不便利的地方，只是有时他实在无聊得紧，只好开始研究瓦肯的高级冥想，顺便泡泡茶修身养性的时候，会在心里突然一哂，想着你看看，将军们小题大做到什么地步，可当他侧过头来想跟那个人说上一说，才会突然想起来，那个人已经尝不到最新摘下的瓦肯茶了。

于是他就一天一天，盼望着这一年快点过去，好做些他能做的事，不要总是如此地无聊。被猛然折断，受了伤，再也舒展不开的链接也在慢慢地自我修复。它们再也找不到曾经如此紧密相依着的另一方，只能渐渐习惯带着结了痂的创口过日子。

正是这个时候，那朵孤零零的金色的花儿却在一天晚上，突然地绽放了出来陪他。

Spock是第二天早上，推开办公室门的时候才发现的。金黄色的木兰已经完全舒展开了花瓣，吐出淡橙色的蕊来。它看起来极是漂亮的，莲一般的形状，像是夏日最晴朗的天空里，顺着繁叶滑下的阳光。整个枝头只有那一朵，颤颤巍巍，在风中轻轻摇曳，像是在跟瓦肯人邀功请赏。

Spock站在窗前，看了会儿，又推开了窗。

于是清风就挟裹着兰花般的香气扑满了整间屋子，不管不顾，甚至都不问瓦肯人意愿的，在气流的交换中，向他微微点起了头。

“你一定就是我的大副，我听说过你，是个瓦肯人。”那个穿着金衣，头发也是一样金灿灿的人类笑眯眯地伸出手来，冲着他说，“我是Jim，James Kirk，你想怎么叫我都成。”

他不知道瓦肯人的握手意味着接吻，就好像这木兰也不知道，扑了人一身的香味是有多么地恼人。但当时的瓦肯人犹豫了许久，到底还是在人类灿烂的笑容里败下阵来，他小心地捏住舰长的指尖，摇了摇。

“我会尽自己所能地辅佐你指挥。”他这么说。

他永远都不知道为什么Jim会因为自己简单的一句话而笑得前仰后合，过去不知道，现在是如此，未来，也没有机会得知了。

 

他对那朵花表现出了显而易见的偏爱。来找他交作业的学生进房间时，不由自主地打了个喷嚏。

“啊唷。”那个孩子说，“我还以为教授房间会更暖和一点，课里不是说，瓦肯人偏爱高温吗？”

为了能嗅到木兰的香气，而不得不穿了加厚的风衣的Spock想了想，纠正他：“偏爱高温是一种不恰当的措辞，史密斯先生。你应当说的是，他们适应在28-32度的环境活动。”

学生对此的回应Spock不怎么记得了，他只知道又过了几次，每当他开着窗，让那朵木兰探头进来的时候，学生们就都会咯咯地掩着嘴笑。

“教授好喜欢那朵花。”他们说，“您是泰戈尔的粉丝吗？”

他还是没读过泰戈尔，地球的文学，他向来涉猎不深。至于“好喜欢”这种措辞，Spock最终放弃了纠正。

人类会有对自己认定的东西充满热切期待的倾向，就好像虽然他多次声明，“Tribble的声波对自己不起影响”，那群人类的舰员还是你看着我，我看着你，发出低低的笑声来一样。Spock知道他们的笑是善意的，况且，里面笑得最开心的就是他的舰长。

“我当然相信你了，Spock。”Jim忍笑忍到浑身发抖。“哦，没错，你一定对它毫无偏爱，我相信，哦，我坚信不疑！”

时间到底还是显得有些过于漫长，所以虽然看不出对人类文学的钻研有什么用，Spock还是花了点时间，把泰戈尔的那首诗下到了自己的padd里。它比起瓦肯的叙事诗来说短得要紧，并且上来便做了假设说“假如我变成了一朵金色的花，为了好玩，长在树的高枝上，笑嘻嘻地在空中摇摆，又在新叶上跳舞，你，你会认得我吗？”

人类是变不成一朵金色花的，瓦肯人想。虽然区别于绝大多数人类的误解，他能理解这句话的实际含义，然而假设，到底是没有意义的。人类变不成一朵金色花，这就好像过多地移情，将一朵花错看成人一般地荒谬。他又停顿了会儿，终于放下padd，将窗户关了起来。

可当他批改作业，看到那花绽开的小巧的影子，追随着自己的笔尖不住地摇曳，本来坚定的心，却突然地动了一下。

“当你吃过午饭，坐在窗前读《罗摩衍那》，那棵树的阴影落在你的头发与膝头，我便要将我小小的影子投在你的书页上，你所读的那一行。”

他想自己到底只是个混血的瓦肯人。况且就算是纯血如他的父亲，在几年前埋葬自己的母亲后，也如此轻易地一夜间白了头。

“吾与汝同悲。”在星际间的通话中，那个衰老到看不出壮年时样子的瓦肯人低声说，“但是Spock，你应当知道，他们迟早是要走的。”

人类迟早是要死的。

在寿命无法相当的故事里，人类永远会率先离开。

“我理解。”Spock简短作答，“但那无济于事。”

 

情感闪回的时候，他正在授课。链接突然断开的痛苦撕裂了他。他跪倒在地上，回想起自己一次又一次地试图向着虚空伸出手去，然而本该在那儿迎接他的，像歌一样温暖又快乐的阳光，却只留下了一块虚无的孔洞。

那不仅是虚无的孔，还像是一团黑暗，一团要将所有的感情与理智都吞噬掉的洞。Spock昏迷了三天，第四天，他才从病床上醒来。

“你现在的情况不宜移动，”那些年纪轻轻的医生们说，他们又围着他检查了一会儿，然后终于放了他一个人休息。他们出门的时候，Spock灵敏地听见他们在说话，掺杂着一些“可怜”，“瓦肯人”之类的词。

但Spock不在乎这个，他只是在想，那朵挂在他窗外的木兰。

植物没有心，更没有眼，自然不知道思念本该每天出现在窗前，却突然不见了的瓦肯人。但瓦肯人是有眼睛的，他也有一颗心，一颗虽然衰老，但却依旧在跳动着的心。所以他很想知道那木兰怎样了，几天不见，它是否已经从枝头落了下来。

不过，它已经开了许久了，Spock靠回到枕头上，深吸着气，试图从深渊中爬起来似的想。半个多月，对于木兰来说，什么时候谢掉也不是很奇怪。这么想着，Spock微微地阖上了眼。

 

然而木兰到底没能迎接从枝头落下的命运。他的学生们来医院看望他，其中一个的手里，捧着那朵金灿灿的瞻波伽。

“老师喜欢它。”那个学生揉着鼻子，将花放到了Spock的床单上，“所以我们说，不如把它处理一下，让它一直开着的送给老师。”

他们祝愿Spock能快点恢复，好回去教他的那门宇宙生物学。

Spock也不记得那时自己说了些什么了。他只是小心翼翼地捡起那朵花来，来回地转动着，看着那从此再也不会消逝的，金灿灿的光芒落在自己的手心里。

可惜了，他想。放它凋谢的话，还能多活几天。

其实明明多几天，少几天，也差不了什么事。然而既然它还活着，还会在轻轻地风中摇晃，那他总是希望他能再多开几天，开久一点的。

但也没什么关系，他又自我宽慰似的想。花谢总是会来得很突然，昨天还在那儿盛开得像沉甸甸地压在枝头的麦穗般，到了第二天，却可能已经落在地上，连原本的模样都看不出了。像是这样，在将谢而未谢的时候保存下来，那么在Spock的记忆里，它就永远会是那般活泼，灿烂的样子。况且有时Spock又疑心想，这么美的花，可能永远都不会落在泥土里的。它生来就已经注定了要在坠落前的一刻便被从枝头掐下的命运。这个念头不合逻辑，Spock只是可惜。

如果能开得更长久些就好了。

 

他又回到学院，像往常一般的工作。唯一的区别就是他的窗子再也没有开过，而他的案头摆着一朵金色的木兰。

那木兰没有香气，摆在Spock的桌子上，永远不曾谢过。

 

……

 

“那是什么花？”Spock突然顿了顿，他站在学院的门口，看着那满满一树，争着抢着向他笑着的木兰花。

他那年纪尚轻的朋友茫然地抬起头望了望，他竟然知道：“啊，瞻波伽。”Jim随意地讲，“去年从印度移过来的，学院差点养死，得亏生物系那边琢磨出了个法子保住了，算算现在也该开花。”

那是很多很多，非常非常灿烂的木兰花。

“没想到盛开后会是这般样子。”

“你以前见过？”Jim先是停了会儿，然后突然恍然大悟似的说，“啊，你当然该见过嘛，你活了那么久。”

它们一个，两个，三个地朝着Spock在风中点着头。

“我是有见过。”Spock想起那朵跟随自己颠沛流离了93年零3个月又18天的木兰花，飞行前，他担心狭小的空间会弄坏它，于是把它拜托给了瓦肯科学院的一个后辈。他到底没能把它从另一个宇宙带来。

“想仔细看看吗？”那个人类还在欢快地说，“我可以给你掐一朵。花开得很多，我一蹦就够到了。”

他看起来跃跃欲试，Spock将目光落在他的脸上，沉默了良久。

“不，”他哑声说。“好好的花，摘下来就结不了种子了。”

况且再好看的花，也不再是那天伸过窗子，朝Spock热情洋溢地笑着的那一朵了。

然而Jim到底还是个小孩，他不明白，也理解不了。所以即使Spock出声阻止了他，他还是一下子蹦起来，从最近的枝子上挑了最大，最漂亮的那朵递给了Spock。

“诺，给你。”他说，“结不了就结不了咯，又不是所有的花都想结种子。”

Jim盯着呆愣在原地的他，过了会儿，又挠着脑袋笑了起来。“真是，我控制不了，看到你就想笑出声来。他们以前说看到喜欢的人就是会想笑，我还不信，没想到竟然是真的。”

后来，Spock把那朵花送给了年轻一点，也更执拗的那个自己。年轻的瓦肯人茫然地看了看花，又看了看Spock。

“我的工作台没有地方放它。”他说。

“那就放在你卧舱桌子，或者床头柜上。”Spock回答。“这是Jim给你的。”

小瓦肯人对着花费解地歪了会儿头，不明白Jim送自己东西，为什么非要经年长瓦肯人的手。Spock也不想解释为什么，他想反正，这两个人永远都没机会明白了。

这很好。

 

再往后，其实也就没有什么故事了。冒险也好，爱情也罢，世界变成了年轻一辈的，虽然偶尔Jim或者年轻点的Spock还会突然联线来问他问题，但终究连这个，都慢慢变得少了起来。

世界变化了，很多Spock自己都不知道的故事都涌了出来。

那天午后，他也跟往常一样走在学院的树荫下，草地上四处都安放了椅子。好方便学生们叽叽喳喳地围坐，说着各自感兴趣的话。又是一年的四月，金色的木兰再一次压满了枝头。

他便在木兰下找了张椅子坐下，小憩一会儿。清风带来兰花似的清香，于是他又一次想起了过去的事。洁净的，幸福的，让人怀念的时光，哪怕是那朵被时间凝固在了案头的木兰，也在阳光下散发出了平和的芳香。

然后，他听到了有什么人在叫他。

“Spock。”第一声很是严肃，但第二声，却带上了那人惯有的狡黠。“Mr. Spock。你说你是来学院拿文件，没想到却躲在这儿偷懒。”

那个人就在那儿，抱着胳膊，笑着看他。

“Bones说你一定是在哪儿耽搁了的时候，我还维护了你。看看你，Spock先生——要是起航晚了，我可要把责任都丢到你身上。我可不要被Bones念上一个月。”

这么说着的Jim朝着他伸出了手来。

Spock还在那儿，脸上带着点绿晕。他想跟着Jim走的，可不知为何，他感到了些许的羞赧。“我年龄太大了。”他辩解似的回答，“恐怕已经不适合在星舰上服役了。”

这话让人类一下子瞪圆了眼睛，“年龄大？瞎说。你得服役，你得跟在我身边和我开一辈子星舰——也不一定是一直开星舰，但总之，你可不能离开我。”这么说着的他轻轻巧巧地一拽他的手，就把他拉了起来。Spock看了看，那确实是他的手，年轻，富有生机，一抓握，就能把Jim捏得呲牙咧嘴。

“原来你是故意坐在那儿等我去拽你的，”Jim说，“你好能有机会掐我，好啊好啊，Spock，你小子也变坏了。”

他想起来第二个五年任务就要开始，再不走，他们就真要迟了。

于是他便随着Jim向前走去，他的身体很轻盈，风中满是木兰的香。

“小声点儿，那棵树底下还睡着个人。”Jim还捏了捏他的手指头。“不知道在做什么梦，在笑呢。”

于是Spock就顺着他的视线又往回望去，一个满头白发的瓦肯人正歪着脑袋睡在瞻波伽的树下。风吹来，金色的花就像是下雪似的纷纷坠落，落满了他的衣襟。

“瓦肯人不会轻易笑的，Jim。”Spock一本正经地回答说，“你一定是看错了。”

“哦随便你吧，Spock。”而他的舰长朝着他眨眨眼睛，“你现在的笑也肯定是我看错了，是不是？”

他想了想，觉得这没有什么好辩解的，于是只是催促着他的舰长向前走去。远方，一望无垠的天空正在他们面前展开。

于是，他突然承认说，“我确实是笑了。”

那个人类笑盈盈地扭过头来。

他知道他听得懂。

 

～Fin～


End file.
